pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Emergency 2007/Events
Part of the Documentation for Emergency 2007 =Compilations/Calendars= * Event notices, etc. from various groups on the South Asian Citizens' Web: :http://www.sacw.net/pakistan/emergency/index.html * Naitazi.com: :http://www.naitazi.com/ *SupportPakistan.org :http://web.archive.org/20071120112203/supportpakistan.wordpress.com/events/ =Panel Discussions, Press Conferences, Town Hall Meetings= November 18 New York Doctors For Democracy and Justice Seminar: ' Pakistan main Aeen and Jumhooriat ki Pamaali- Ek lamhae fikr' (Trampling of Constitution and Justice in Pakistan.) Ziafat ( previous Bukhara Restaurant) 786 Coney Island Avenue Midwood NY 11230 Tel 718-287-7011 Sunday November 18th, 1 PM to 5 PM Subway: Q train to Cortelyou; F to Ditmas The rapidly worsening political and constitutional limbo in Pakistan is a great cause of concern for all the Pakistanis. Never before, Pakistan has seen such a blatant violation of its constitution and the political process. In order to be better inform ourselves and the rest of the Pakistani American community, Doctors for Democracy, a Pakistani American Physicians group in collaboration with Coney Island Avenue Project, will hold a seminar in Little Pakistan, the Midwood section of Coney Island Avenue, Brooklyn NY. Speakers, experts in their respective fields, will highlight the assault on Judiciary, journalists and the political process. Speakers: Justice (Rtd) Wajih-ud-Din Ahmed, through special telephone arrangement Ali Ahsan Esq, Attorney at Law, Son of Atizaz Ahsan Mazhar Abbas, Secretary-General of the Pakistan Federal Union of Journalists Dr. Manzur Ejaz, Washington based renowned Journalist Hassan Abbas, Boston based political analyst Rana Ramzan, Pakistani American Advocates for Civil and Human Rights (PAACHR) The program will start at 1 PM on Sunday November 18th at Ziafat ( previous Bukhara Restaurant) 786 Coney Island Avenue Midwood NY 11230. Tel 718-287-7011. It will continue till 5 PM. Endorsement: Pakistani American Advocates for Civil and Human Rights (PAACHR), Asian-American Network against Abuse of Human Rights (ANAA), Association of Pakistani Physicians for Democracy and Justice (APPJD), Pak-American Freedom Forum. The seminar is endorsed by representatives of the political parties: Sarwar Chaudhry (Pakistan Peoples Party) Rana Saeed (PML-N), Taj Akbar (ANP). Doctors for Democracy calls for immediate end of the Emergency, restoration of full democracy, supremacy of law, respect for the civil and human rights and protection and upholding of the National Sovereignty from foreign and external interference in the political spectrum. For further information, please contact Dr. Abdul Majeed (516) 655-4134) Dr. Qazi K.Haider (516) 225-7852, Dr. Faheem Butt (516) 410-1507, Dr. Nasir Gondal (917) 860-0808 and Ahsahullah Khan Bobby of Coney Island Avenue Project (917) 440-9002 November 16 Chicago The Past and Future Emergencies in the State of Pakistan: A Teach In at the University of Chicago Friday, November 16, 2007 Classics 110 The Past and Future Emergencies in the State of Pakistan A Teach In on Pakistan's Crisis. This Teach- In will be focused on short presentations, providing historical and political background to the current crisis, followed by audience Q&A session. Participants: Atiya Khan, Department of History, will speak on Pakistan in the 1960s: Revolt and Counter- Revolution. C.M. Naim, Professor Emeritus, Department of South Asian Languages and Civilizations, will speak on the US/Pakistan relations since the 50s. Manan Ahmed, Department of South Asian Languages and Civilizations, will speak on the Baluchistan/Swat crisis behind this Martial Law. Aqil Shah, Department of Political Science, Columbia University will talk about the immediate and structural features of praetorianism in Pakistan and how they have shaped prospects of democratization over time. November 9 San Francisco San Francisco Party for Socialism & Liberation Forum & Discussion Friday, November 9, 7pm Pakistan: the roots of the conflict Thousands take to the streets to protest the emergency rule imposed by Pakistan's military ruler, Gen. Pervez Musharraf. At the same time, armed opposition to the government is on the rise. Hear a Marxist analysis of the crisis and the history of Pakistan's ruling elite's relationship with British and U.S. imperialism. Also: hear a political update on some of the latest developments in the Middle East and Latin America. 2489 Mission St. Rm. 28, San Francisco $3 - $5 donation requested, no one turned away for lack of funds._(Refreshments served. Cross street 21st. Near 24th St. BART. MUNI #14, 49, 26. Parking garage located one block west on 21st. St. btwn. Mission & Valencia, parking cost $2/hr.) For more info, or to reserve free childcare (please call at least one day in advance if you would like childcare) contact PSL at 415-821-6171. ] November 8 London, SOAS Protest Against Martial Law in Pakistan Press Conference: Hina Jilani speaks at SOAS The Pakistan Lawyers movement and National Union of Pakistani Students and Alumni (NUPSA) that organized the successful protest on Monday, 6th November held a meeting with journalists and human rights organizations at the School of Oriental and African Studies. The meeting resolved to form a coordinating committee that will unite students, lawyers and journalists to build a "campaign against martial law in Pakistan". In this context, leading human rights activist, member of the Supreme Court of Pakistan, UN special representative on human rights and one of the principal leaders of the lawyers movement, Hina Jilani will be addressing a press conference at SOAS in the Brunei Gallery on Thursday November 8th at 5pm. The press conference has been organized by the Pakistan Society at SOAS. We invite members of the press and public to this event on the current situation in Pakistan. Pakistan Society SOAS and Campaign Against Martial Law (CAML) New York, Asia Society Asia Society Emergency Town Hall Meeting, including Asma Jahangir and Ayaz Amir November 8 On the morning of November 8 Asia Society discussed the ongoing crisis with leading experts recently returned from Pakistan—Daniel Markey (CFR), Robert Templer (ICG), and Saeed Shafqat (CPPG), as well as with analysts and activists in Pakistan via teleconference—Asma Jahangir and Ayaz Amir. The event was held at Asia Society's headquarters in New York. * Website * Listen/Download mp3 =Protests, Vigils, Rallies= November 18, 2007 Seattle, WA, Pakistanis in Puget Sound area to protest at Pike Place Market What: Pakistanis in Puget Sound area to protest against US support for a dictator in Pakistan and for the release of Lawyers, Politicians and Human Rights activists When: 1:00 p.m., Sunday, November 18 Where: Meet behind Pike Place Market (Sidewalk of Western Ave and Victor Steinbrueck Park If you plan to attend the march in Downtown Seattle, please be on time. Thank you in advance for your support! November 14, 2007 Washington DC, American Bar Association March to the Supreme Court What: Lawyers' march to support the rule of law in Pakistan When: 11:30 a.m., Wednesday, November 14 Where: Meet at the James Madison Building (101 Independence Avenue SE) before walking around the Supreme Court Attire: Black suit If you plan to attend the march in Washington, D.C., please click here. Thank you in advance for your support. Sincerely, William H. Neukom President, American Bar Association * Letter from ABA President Urging Support for Pakistani Legal Community * More details at: http://www.abanet.org/op/marchdetails.shtml * Vide at : http://www.abavideonews.org/ABA495/av.php * See also Emergency 2007#Foreign November 14, Wednesday 3 30 p.m. Aabpara Chowk, Islamabad. Protest in the form of FLOWER AND BLACK BAND SHOW'MOVEMENT FOR THE INDEPENDENCE (MIND) OF JUDICIARY, MEDIA, CIVIL SOCIETY. November 13, 2007 New York Tuesday 13 Nov 2007 Solidarity Vigil Tuesday, November 13th 1:00pm-1:30pm In Front of The New York County Courthouse 60 Centre St. (near Foley Square) NY, NY The New York City Bar Association, The New York State Bar Association and NY County Lawyers' Association will hold a vigil in front of the New York County Courthouse, to stand in solidarity with protesting lawyers, judges, human rights activists and journalists in Pakistan opposed to the recently enacted emergency laws by the Pakistani Government. Co-sponsored by Amnesty International Closest trains: J, M, Z, 1, 2, 3, A, C to Chambers 4, 5, 6, R, W to City Hall Background Acting in his capacity as army chief of staff, General Musharraf suspended the bulk of the constitution, acquired powers to amend it without any parliamentary procedure and proclaimed a Provisional Constitutional Order (PCO). This order prohibits any court issuing an order against the President, Prime Minister or any person exercising powers under their authority. Under the order, existing members of the superior judiciary are effectively suspended until they take a new oath to uphold the PCO. Only five of 17 Supreme Court Justices have taken the oath. Many Supreme Court and Provincial High Court Justices are now effectively under house arrest. These measures came on the eve of a Supreme Court hearing to rule on petitions contesting General Musharraf's eligibility to contest presidential elections held on October 6. Lawyers who were counsels in the petitions including President of the Supreme Court bar association Aitzaz Ahsan, Ali Ahmed Kurd, Munir A. Malik and retired Justice Tariq Mahmood were immediately arrested. These lawyers had been leading a movement to uphold the independence of the judiciary since President Musharraf suspended the former Chief Justice of Pakistan on March 9. Amnesty International considers the military crackdown in Pakistan to represent a direct assault on international law and human rights standards enshrined in the country's own constitution. Amnesty International calls for the immediate return to constitutional rule and the release of many hundreds of people detained under the current measures. Bypassing the constitution's provisions in declaring a state of emergency, General Musharraf suspended the right not to be arbitrarily deprived of life, as well as key elements of the right to a fair trial. Under international law and human rights standards--enshrined in the constitution of Pakistan--these rights must be fully and unconditionally respected in all circumstances, whether or not a public emergency exists. Amnesty International fears that this assault on key institutions of accountability, combined with sweeping emergency powers, will exacerbate existing patterns of human rights abuse, including torture and other ill-treatment, arbitrary detention, enforced disappearances and use of excessive force to suppress peaceful dissent. Matthew Kennis Northeast Regional Office Amnesty International 212-633-4169 "In a democratic society, some are guilty, but indeed all are responsible." November 11, 2007 Chicago Rally: Sunday Nov 11 at 1:30 PM For people in CHICAGO, please come out to the first peaceful protest planned against the state of emergency. Venue: Pakistan Consulate ( 333 N Michigan Avenue) Date: Sunday, November 11 Time: 1:30 to 3:30 pm Contact: Bilal Kidwai 616-617-1613and Mustafa Mahmood 410-487-4800 Washington DC Sunday 11th Nov at 1:00 PM Local students and Pakistani's who care are organizing a peaceful protest: at the Pakistan Embassy in DC on Sunday 11/11 at 1 : 00 PM. They have received the police permit and ANAA encourages all of us to show up and help establish that we in USA are not happy with the state of political affairs in Pakistan Washington DC *1pm-3:30pm *Pakistan Embassy *3517 International Ct NW *Washington, DC 20008 http://facebook.com/event.php?eid=26464505704 November 10, 2007 Toronto * City Hall, Toronto Boston *Boston Common, Boston. *Time: 10:00am *Contact: saadmustafa.rizvi@gmail.com Berlin * Time: 12:30 - 15:00 * Location: Europa-Center, Breitscheidplatz,Berlin. * Local Transport: U-9, U2 (Near Zoo) Huddersfield * Location: Coffee Evolution * Time: 3pm * Meeting: Pakistan: On the Verge of Revolution? * Contact: leeds@worldrevolution.org.uk or 0798 297 7374 Contacts and Details on http://pkunited.com/2007/11/04/worldwide-activities-schedule-for-november-07/#comment-395 Karachi Press Club A large rally is planned at the Karachi Press Club today... There have been rallies and protests throughout the week, several activists have been arrested and detained... It's been a week since the Chief of Army Staff declared Martial Law/Emergency... Lets mark this week with a candlelight vigil. Tonight, 7pm, at the Press Club. Please tell everyone you know. A large, peaceful demonstration may be very effective. We need volunteers who can pass on this information to as many people as possible. Use blogs (ESP the karachi metblog, if anyone is a contributer), tell people at work, send out emails. Los Angeles San Francisco Bay Area * Location: City Hall, San Francisco * Time: 2PM * Facebook event: http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=6367527333 * contact: Moid ( moidalam@hotmail.com), Khurram ( khurram.mahmoodpti@gmail.com ) * Press Preview: [http://www.mercurynews.com/ci_7425758?nclick_check=1 ''Pakistan situation prompts protests, S.F. CITY HALL RALLY PLANNED FOR TODAY], L.A. Chung, Mercury News. Article Launched: 11/10/2007 01:36:11 AM PST * YouTube Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=gdX6pST_adM * Pictures and Video: http://picasaweb.google.com/moid.akarachi/DemoAgainstMartialLawNov10 * Blog reports (with pictures) ** http://free-pakistan.blogspot.com/2007/11/san-francisco-rally-in-support-of.html ** http://karachiphotoblog.blogspot.com/search/label/Anti%20Martial%20Law%20rally Paris, France * Location: Parvis des Libertés et des Droits de L’Homme (aka L'Esplanade du Trocadéro) * Time: 1PM * Contact: Sarwan Abbasi, or Bilal: ibne.shah@gmail.com * Press Preview: i) http://www.jang.com.pk/jang/nov2007-daily/11-11-2007/euro.htm (the 8th heading from the top) ; ii) www.thejazba.com/akhbar/news.asp?n=tw83.gif * Youtube Videos: i) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naHLULNeYj4 ; ii) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMk1_grzPZI ; iii)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzirZoyouQQ * Pictures and Videos: i)http://picasaweb.google.fr/pakfrance/ManifestationByPakistaniStudentsInParis * Video Blogs: i) http://www.djuice.pk/ (contains 2 clips towards the end of the main page currently) ; ii) http://pkpolitics.com/ ( look for the appropriate heading in the column on the right). November 9, 2007 Chicago * Pakistan Consulate, 3:30 pm: :http://www.chicagomuslims.com/events_display.asp?ID=9828 The White House PEACEFUL DEMONSTRATION IN FRONT OF THE WHITE HOUSE FRIDAY, 9TH NOVEMBER 2007 AT 3:00 PM Various groups of Pakistani-Americans and other human rights & peace organizations will hold a peaceful demonstration to protest against the execution of ‘Emergency Rule’ in Pakistan . The Rally would express grief and disappointment over the unfortunate situation of anarchy; terror and lawlessness in the country at the hands of the military dictator, General Musharraf. All pro-democracy and peace loving people are urged to assemble and voice their concern against these atrocities. Program: Venue: Lafayette Park , in front of The White House Date: November 09, 2007 Time: 3:00 to 4:00 pm. The rally will then walk their way on 15th Street in front of the office of Washington Post and would end at Charles Sumner School at intersection of 17th and M street. November 8, 2007 EVERYWHERE '''Candlelit Vigil Please come together at 7.00 pm your time on Thursday 08 November with candles to protest the situation in Pakistan. There needn't be any slogans or speeches, this is a peaceful show of solidarity and resistence. Get together with a few friends, or with a large gathering. Whatever is convenient, whatever you can do. Do it in your part of the world, in your city, in your neighbourhood, in your back yard. Take a picture of your vigil, post it on the Facebook Group 'Society for the Objection to Emergency Rule in Pakistan', along with a caption stating its location, and the number of people (approx) who attended. London London Candlelit Vigil outside Pakistan High Commission on Thursday 08 November, 7.00 pm. 34-36 Lowndes Square, London SW1X 9JN November 7, 2007 Global Event Info Name: 7.00 Vigil for Freedom Tagline: Candelit Vigil, Thursday 7.00 pm, wherever you are, in whatever numbers. Host: Society for the Objection to Emergency Rule in Pakistan Type: Causes - Protest Time and Place Date: Thursday, November 8, 2007 Time: 7:00pm - 8:00pm Location: Every city where Pakistanis are to be found. City/Town: London, United Kingdom http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=27018005480 Islamabad Students Protest for a Free Pakistan Outside SZABIST University, F-8 Time and Place Date: Wednesday, November 7, 2007 Time: 2:00pm - 5:00pm Lahore Event Info Name: Protest @ Lalik Host: LUMS Students Type: Causes - Protest Time and Place Date: Wednesday, November 7, 2007 Time: 1:00pm - 2:00pm Location: Main Entrance of Academic Building City/Town: Lahore, Pakistan http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=6359249295 London Protest in Lonodn, Wednesday 07 nov @ 1 p.m., All political parties incuding PMLN, Tehreek e Insaaf and other APDM parties, Non political organisations of civil society, journalists, lawyers and students to join the protest, expecting a large protest in terms of number of participants. Mian Shahbaz Sharif also to join the protest. All are requested to participate. http://pkunited.com/2007/11/04/worldwide-activities-schedule-for-november-07/ November 6, 2007 Karachi * Meeting of left, ngos, trade unions, hrcp and citizens at Aurat Foundation office, Bath Island at 3pm to discuss the situation and plan future. * Meeting of young citizens against the emergency at 6:30 pm at t2f to plan future activities. Birmingham The National Union of Pakistani Students and Alumni (NUPSA-UK) is holding a protest at Consulate of Pakistan in Birmingham on this Wednesday the 7th of November at 1400hrs. The imposition of this emergency is aimed against democratic rights, the rule of law, and civil liberties in Pakistan. The house arrests of the Chief Justice Iftikhar Chaudhry, Aitizaz Ahsan, Imran Khan, Asma Jehangir, Javed Hashmi, Asfandyar Wali Khan, Gen (retd) Hameed Gul and others, the siege of the Supreme Court, the abrogation of the 1973 constitution, the hijacking of print and electronic media in Pakistan, the arrest of students and professors and other such measures undoubtedly demonstrate that this state of emergency is aimed against the democratic forces of the country. We call on all the supporters of democracy to rise in this time of crisis and join us in protesting against this undemocratic measure. We hope that you will join us. Date: Wednesday 7th November Time: 2 pm Venue: Consulate of Pakistan 2/26, Consitituion Hill Birmingham B19 3HL The Hague in front of Pakistani embassy in the Hague on the 6th of November followed by a small walk towards the International Court of Justice. The participants will hand over a memorandum to the ICJ. The program will start at 12:30. Please join in to show your support for democracy, human rights and justice. Your voice is important to the people of Pakistan. With best wishes, Faisal Wali Contact No. 0031 633863560 Copenhagen, Denmark :Tue 6th Nov, 16:00 at Amagertorv (Central square). November 5, 2007 COPENHAGEN (DENMARK) :Moved to November 6. New York Date: Monday, November 5, 2007 Time: 2:00pm - 4:00pm Location: Pakistani embassy, New York Street: 12 East, 65th Street New York NY- 10021 City/Town: New York, NY http://columbia.facebook.com/event.php?eid=19602181032 Please spread the word around. Thank you. Ayesha Ahsan Malik Karachi * Karachi Press Club Protests, Nov. 5, 2007 :Photos: http://web.archive.org/web/20080113210640/http://web.mac.com/agitation/emergency_2007/Photos.html San Francisco Bay Area :http://karachiphotoblog.blogspot.com/search/label/Emergency%20in%20Pakistan Demo in front of City Hall, San Francisco : http://picasaweb.google.com/moid.akarachi/DemoAgainstMarshallLaw Toronto * Pakistani Consulate in Toronto :Pakistani Canadians protest in Toronto, Voice of Toronto Washington DC For immediate release Contact: 415-235-6517 Medea Benjam in, CODEPINK Human Rights Activists Protest Emergency Rule in Pakistan Demand Release of Activists and Return of Rule of Law WHEN: Monday, November 5, 5 pm WHERE: Embassy of Pakistan 3517 International Ct NW, Washington DC Near Metro Station: Van Ness UDC " Red Line" WHO: Human Rights Activists WHAT: With hundreds of political activists arrested in Pakistan as President Pervez Musharraf tightened his grip on the country after imposing emergency rule, human rights activists in Washington DC are calling for the release of Pakistani activists and a return to the rule of law. For more information on CODEPINK, go to their web site: http://www.codepinkalert.org/'' Category:Emergency 2007